A Life without You
by SuperGeek22
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Hercules never met Megara? Well, this is a story about the many struggles of a lifetime, but if you fight for it you will win someday, you will win love (or not). Meg and Herc will understand what is true love and how to make it bloom. This is obviously a HercxMeg, I mean who else would I be?
1. A big void needing to be filled

**A/N:** Hi there, supporters of SuperGeek22! You know that I had another fic: "A New Life", but I quickly ran out of ideas so… you know. I was wondering if you could help suggest me ideas and involving the Trojan War (obviously), our cute couple and their daughter and etc., because it's getting harder to compose the story. I have little toughts, but I don't know how to mix 'em up right now. See you there!

P.S.: I will always hate megxhades. Don't send me stuff like those. PLEASE I BEG YOU! Megxhades is TORTURE!

* * *

**Chapter I**

Life is hard and our Wonderboy had suffered some pain, but the only one that he had never tried was waiting for him. During his traning with Phil, Hercules was feeling doubtful about life. He never felt so tired and lonely in his intire lifetime, despite all the fame, money and fangirls. Wonderboy sighed and sat down. Phil tried to read his mind _Well, he's hidding something... What could that be? Hummm... Are the fangirls messing around with him again? He doesn't look ok. _

"Are you going to tell me or hold that in your head?", Phil asked.

"Nothing... it's just I feel like I'm missing something, I think that I just need a few days to clear my mind out." hesitated Hercules.

"It's ok, kid. I understand what you feel, but remember I give you a week to fill that void, because heroes also have their own problems", stated the coach.

He knew what was a hero's life, always full of drama and complication.

Wonderboy and Pegasus went to the Temple of Zeus to talk with his father about the problems he had.

* * *

Back there in the Underworld, Megara was very excited, she was finally going to be free from Hades. Those five years were horrible, always recruiting monsters to join Hades "army" just to destroy some "idiot". She thought who could be that "idiot", but she quickly forgot that thought because she already knew how men were. Before, Meg had a compassioned heart, until her boyfriend, Adonis, got very sick and died. In order to save his worthless life, Megara sold her soul to Hades and later discovered that she had wasted her own soul to save a jerk that ended up running off with some babe. Meg was so heartbroken and from that day on, she promised herself that she would never love again. Hades didn't care at all, he treated her as a if she was a wild animal, only giving her food, water and the worst place in the whole cosmos to live.

As she left that morbid environment and ran to the forest feeling the fresh air in her face. She stopped and realized that she was lost. Megara followed the sun and that led her to the river. She began to cry by the river, and thinking why she wasted her life for the worst guy in Greece.

* * *

Herc got into the building and started to talk with his father's living statue.

"Father, I'm here and I have questions that I would like to discuss about.", declared Hercules.

"What is it son? You don't look as you normally look? Is everything ok?", asked Zeus.

"Well, the thing is I'm feeling alone and it's a feeling that empties my life. I need something and I know that I miss it, but I don't know what it is.", pronounced the son of Zeus.

"My boy, I'm afraid that I can't help. You have to discover it by yourself, not everything is easy in life. I must go now, the gods await me. Goodbye, my son", the statue spoke but soon returned to its original form.

The hero left the temple and flied on Pegasus as high he could. The sky was getting dark and he heard sobs in the forest, that crying... someone was in trouble. As he landed Herc hided behind a bush. The image was beautiful, he saw someone that he couldn't keep his eyes off. The heart was melting like lava and taking over the brain, just like a Trojan Horse inside Troy. He decided not to talk to her, only watch her. Herc didn't move at all, but he decided to go home or otherwise Phil would get mad.

**A/N:** Hey guys! There was an error and I had to delete the original but don't worry everything is ok. Pls post reviews and send PM for suggestions. And don't forget:** No freaking megxhades**


	2. Love is always above

**A/N: **Hi there, supporters of SuperGeek22! Thanks for reading! Pls send me suggestions and reviews, and if you want send me PM. I would be very grateful! I will update as soon as I can. I promise that I will and forgive me if the story is short. And remember we stand for HercxMeg fans even if we are a minority! I'm going to create a forum about HercxMeg because I think that HercxMeg fans should interact more with each other! It's just the idea of MegxHades that creeps me up to death. C'mon where's all the fun and why did people took it away from HercxMeg fans?! I don't understand people! That's why I decided to publish my own fics, people should appreciate and give a lot more value to the best Disney couple ever! We are a minority and we should stand together aganist the horrors of what is happening right now! HercxMeg FOREVER! Don't forget to PM me and review, thanks a lot guys! I get very excited with people finnaly showing some appreciation for HercxMeg. Anyway, guys thanks for reading. My special thanks to **Guest** and **cheermore69**! Sorry for not updating for this fanfiction, but I already know how to insert more ideas into my other fanfic, "A New Life".

* * *

**Chapter II**

Hercules arrived and he felt stranger than ever. He found himself always and always thinking of her from that moment. In the inside the heart was pounding, every single brain cell was melting and in his eyes he could only see her amazing beauty and the way she talked. But the heart was heavy... And what was he carrying? Something that he didn't knew that existed, something like love... He began to sweat every time he imagined the misterious girl and how wonderful she was. _Wow. Maybe the world isn't as bad as I thought. How incredible is she?_ _Who is she and what is her name? I don't know, but I feel like I should._

Everything that made him sad, suddenly desapeared, like the sun in the winter. Now what was left was only Megara, only her...

Herc looked out the window and saw inumerous flowers and trees but something was different, the landscape was way more beautiful than the normal...

His mind is crazy... he sees things, he sees her...

Imagination could only bring problems when it comes to love and Hercules is always the victim...

_Ahh... So nice... She can never bring problems to me. If I could speak when she is around I would ask her to spend some time with me like get to know her. I don't know why, but I want to. She's not a random person. That woman must be special for some reason that is unknown to me. It's hard to interact with people when you can't move and talk and also when you are near her. This is quite new and awkward to me I never behave like this when I'm around others._

Unexpectedly, those brief thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey kid, are you still struggling with that "what life means thing"?", asked his trainer.

"Oh, I-I'm fine. I don't know yet. Goodnight, I'm going to sleep.", replied Herc.

"Okay, then.", said Phil.

_Going to bed so early? He must be very tired. I smell something... Poor boy_.

Herc tried to sleep many times but he always failed, because of her... He couldn't believe that he was still thinking about her right now. _Nothing is perfect and my feelings for her are the opposite._ _I just saw a pretty woman and from that moment I couldn't stop imagining her. I saw a lot of men, women, girls and boys, but I never felt this way when I first saw her... I can never forget about that person, not even dead I could ever forget someone like her... Someone pretty, nice, smart, funny and... wonderful. Maybe she is the answer to my problem, seeing her makes me strong and vulnerable at the same time. I feel like I need her... I swear that no danger will come to her, even if I am that danger. Maybe the Gods could help me, they always help me with some situations. This new feeling is worrying me a lot, because of her I can't eat and sleep. I don't know what happened to me!_

Love is now in the air and he hadn't noticed it since he saw Megara. Aphrodite was looking at the future lovebirds and started to get worried about Herc. _What happened to him?! Oh my! Maybe the Cupid exaggerated in the arrows? Poor Hercules, he will die of love! I'm so sure that the Cupid shot a very BIG arrow at him! Just look at him! This is really serious!_

His face had a huge love expression and he was trying to cover it up so that Phil can't see what he is thinking. It is very hard when those feelings are very very strong. His blue eyes were very sleepy and he fell asleep not under the spell of Morpheus, but under the spell of love. Under her magic...

* * *

Meg visited her old house, the house that she used to live in before that drama. She remembered the old days spent in that building, the days that she didn't had to care about anything. She was so tired that she slept in the chair that she was sitting and soon those dreams were interrupted... Very bad memories were still tormenting her and her mind was about to collapse. She knew that it was Adonis, Meg didn't love him at all, but she hadn't forgot him... Megara woke up and a nightmare was always a bad dream in life. Everyday is hard, but a day with nightmares was always the worse day ever.

Not everything is love. She had a life with no worries, until Adonis. Meg didn't knew why did she fell for him, he's a jerk, stupid, dumb, mean and handsome. Maybe the looks had taken over her, knowing that he lied all the time to her there are some doubts about him. Megara was unlucky in love, but love was about to change and so her attitude with men.

Not everyone could be her boyfriend. She knows how to use her power, if she wants something, she will have it. And in the end, exes are always jerks. Years of heartbreak scared her away, no one could ever understand her. She ended up falling for him because she thought that she was in good hands, but she wasn't. "Nice guys" aren't nice, they were faking just to feel some human touch, their lack of fear affected them as well. They only show their true selves when you help them. Every men near her showed desire as if some sort of magic. Her beauty could even make kings and heroes lust for her.

Maybe love never existed to Megara. Feelings can't be feelings with such a broken heart, love can't be love, hapiness cannot be happiness, friendship can't be frienship. Meg realized that sarcasm, cynicism and sadness were the only things left in her own her.

She remembered her "dream boyfriend" and he shared so much similarities with _someone _that she didn't knew about yet. But everytime this happens, Meg ignores it as if it is nothing. Meg knew that true love would never come to her all this because men are what they are. No men can date a woman without having those typical "men thoughts", that really makes her upset. What she doesn't know is that her love, the One, was still hiding.

_I regret about being so stupid when it comes to life. It isn't easy and I know it. They were just using me for their games. Nobody likes me and I will never love them._

Tears were falling. Sadness was dominating Megara, consuming and absorving her broken heart. Rain is falling in the cold night, cold as her soul spirit.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! Here's another short chapter! I'll do double update if I can! Thanks to all readers!


End file.
